Article
by jippy
Summary: TEEN-AGE WOLVES' frontman Yamato Ishida doesn't dick around by Natsuko Takaishi. That photo of Yamato Ishida's genitals seen by millions of people around the globe? He wants you to know that it isn't his. Published in The Japan Times.


**TEEN-AGE WOLVES' frontman Yamato Ishida doesn't dick around**

_By NATSUKO TAKAISHI_

That photo of Yamato Ishida's genitals seen by millions of people around the globe? He wants you to know that it isn't his.

It appears that the lead singer of the TEEN-AGE WOLVES has faced his first real scandal.

_F.U. Stars_ magazine published a photo of what was claimed to be the famous 25-year-old's erect penis, where his right hand (allegedly) can be seen gripped around its base. The tabloid, with some decorum, censored his sexual organ.

A woman, identified only as J, told the magazine that Ishida had flirted with her during an autograph signing event last weekend, where he asked her back to his hotel room later that evening.

J admits that though she had initially been "excited and giddy" to meet up with the star for what she said was heavily implied to be sex, she did not, in fact, end up sleeping with him — due to "guilt that he had a wife".

But she claims that he did ask for her phone number, sending her the now-infamous photo of his alleged phallus a few days later.

"I was totally disgusted by the fact that he would send me a selfie of his cock. Like, how high school is that?" J said.

She maintains that she went to _F.U. Stars_ to expose the singer for the "revolting, cheating human scum that he is".

"I just think it's despicable that he thinks he can get away with things like that just because he's a celebrity," J said. "Especially considering he has such a hot ginger wife."

But a close friend of the A-List couple, Mimi Tachikawa, 24, denies the member in the photo as being Ishida's.

"It's not his. I haven't seen it — but I know it's a lot bigger than what's in that stupid gossip rag," she said. "So it's definitely not his."

Tachikawa also added: "And the girl who claims to have gone back to his hotel to sleep with him? Why would she then be disgusted by a photo of his penis? It makes no sense. She's obviously lying about the whole thing."

Fans of the musically-gifted adonis have also come to his defence on social networking and microblogging website Twitter.

"I will believe in Yamato and his innocence 'til my dying breath. It doesn't even look like his hand! It's a shade less pale. #ForeverMyIdol," tweeted weregaruruwolf85.

"Of course that wasn't Yamato Ishida's schlong. He only jerks off with his LEFT hand. I read it on his Wikipedia page. These so-called 'journalists' need to get their facts straight before they publish such blatant lies," tweeted kandi4yamato.

"I wish people would get a life and stop making shit up in sad, pathetic attempts to damage Yamato and Sora's perfect relationship," tweeted ayumi_hp.

But not all of the idol's 37 million Twitter followers want to doubt J's story.

"I hope it's Yamato's [penis]. Look at the size of that thing! I just wish it wasn't censored by the magazine, goddamnit. Why show it to us at all if you're going to blur the crap out of it? WHAT IS THIS FUCKERY?" tweeted call_me_t_the_writer.

Surprisingly, some fans reacted to the news on a much lighter note.

"Yamato should release a photo of his REAL man-meat. That will prove that the other one is fake! Hahaha. #SendMeYourDickPicYamato," tweeted aklee1306.

But this has been no laughing matter for the blond sex symbol and the people close to him.

Upon the defamatory article's publication, a representative for the pop-rock superstar was quick to "categorically deny" its claims, but did not elaborate further.

However, due to the scandal exploding on a global scale — something uncommon for an article written in a magazine of little repute — Ishida has now released an official statement through his publicist:

"I am deeply saddened by the false accusations made about me in the July 2014 issue of _F.U. Stars_. I would never embarrass or dishonour my wife, the love of my life, in such a way. I have never sent personal photographs of a sexual nature to anyone. Not a word of it is true. Please respect me and my wife and stop this vitriol. I thank you for your kindness and cooperation."

Ishida's wife of almost two years, renowned kimono fashion designer Sora Ishida (née Takenouchi), 25, declined to comment.

In 2003 the TEEN-AGE WOLVES — with all four members still in middle school — released their first single, _Tobira DOOR_, to little fanfare.

But in 2010 the band regrouped and made a huge splash in the music industry with their debut album, _Mado WINDOW_, which sold over 17 million copies worldwide.

Their highly anticipated second album, _Kabe WALL_, drops this November.


End file.
